Sharingan Combo
by Siplinzel1
Summary: " Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow… That is a true shinobi. "


Prologue: Emergency Plan.

The battlefield is pure chaos in what is going to be the last stand against Madara, they are losing big time. Obito has been killed by Naruto and Kakashi in a battle that took place 5 days ago. The enemy has found a new person who can use Edo Tensei, The Allied Shinobi forces have not found out who it is yet, but they have been searching for the last 10 days for whoever is doing it.

30 miles from the battlefield 2 coffins are rising from the ground. in front of the coffins is a person who was long thought dead missing nin Mizuki. In the coffins awakens 2 very power and underestimated Konoha shinobi Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Himawari, Konoha´s best tag team in history if people would have believed in them. They step out of the coffins Mangekeo Sharingan flashing red in their eyes.

"Welcome back to the living Himawari, Shisui. It is just to bad that you guys will not have a single say in who you are going to battle" Both of them turn to the voice and are shocked over seeing "MIZUKI!" both of them shout at the same time. "Mizuki, what are our propose with being alive?" questions Himawari "Your propose you say? huh, is to fight against the allied shinobi forces" Himawari tries to attack him but finds that she can't control her body she looks to Shisui to see that he is already looking at her "You have us completely at your mercy so why don't you just get us to do whatever it is you want us to?" this time it was Shisui who spoke "fine you 2 off you go" and with that both shinobi faded into thin air.

They appeared again in a forest side by side and starts running to the war zone "Shisui, we have to get out of his control do you think it is possible that when we get to the battle that we can trick this control he has on us to think that we are going to use Kotoamatsukami on an enemy when in reality are going to be using it on each other?" Himawari asks "Yeah it should be possible" answers Shisui with a determined look in his eyes, they continue to run in silence.

The Shinigami has been watching the whole war unfold before him and even thought he gets many new souls he knows he won't be getting any more if this war continues. He looks to see if there has been taken anymore souls, he finds 2 souls missing and when he sees who they are he get's an idea.

Himawari and Shisui arrive on the on the battlefield both in a junin uniform and tanto on their backs. The shinobi where they are looking to see who the newcomers are but all they heard was the shout of *Magen: Shinkarasu* *Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu* before most of the shinobi there was trapped in those 2 genjutsus while the others were victims for the Futun: Kaze no Yaiba. Himawari and Shisui have made their return known.

On the other side of the battlefield the 5 Hokage and the other kage stands outside a barrier when A shinobi comes up to them "I have some bad news 2 new Edo Tensei's has show up and took out the whole east flank in the matter of seconds" The kages looks shocked at him "What! How did they mange to do that?" A is furious over hearing this when most of his shinobi was at the post "They used genjutsu and Futon: Kaze no Yaiba and then they both disappeared into thin air" all of them are shocked even more those who are standing and listing to the conversation "are they Suna shinobi" Garaa asks because he got curious "no Kazekage-sama they were wearing a standard junin uniform from Konoha and got confirmed that it is a Konoha Hitai-ate" "you said that they both disappeared into thin air, right?" "Hai Sandaime-sama" "then I think I know who did that. Their names are Himawari and Shisui Uchiha. Those 2 have the power to control a person mind" once again they are shocked to hear this. Two people, who can control a person mind should not be possible "What happened to those two Hiruzen how did they die?" Hashirama questions "Shisui committed suicide two days before the Uchiha Massacre and Himawari died under it" "Were they a couple?" "no, they are twins" with that said Himawari and Shisui made their appearance *Futon: air bullets* they shouted at the same time.

When the air bullets finally stopped the kages stood in front of Himawari and Shisui "Shisui did you hear that before they were apparently able to get the information over hear before they died" the kages are shocked when they look behind those two and find everyone else killed "Well we are not much for this, but it seems like we have to fight you guys but please hurry up with getting a sealing team we would very much like to go back to being dead" Shisui tells them while looking behind him at the people he just killed with a sad look in his eyes "we will make sure they get here while we weaknd you two" Minato tells them *Magen: String bean binding illusion* *Amaterasu* Himawari bound the kages while Shisui used the black flames to make them burn to death. Of course, it did not work.

The battle only took minutes before Himawari and Shisui were sealed they even tried to free them self from the Edo Tensei. " thank you" Says Himawari to them before they are completely sealed.

When they opened their eyes again they were confused "Shisui I thought they sealed us?" "They did Wari I don't why we are not dead again" they both looked to each other wondering over what went wrong, "I think I can explain what happened. You are both dead again but not for long for I need you two to be reborn. You can be as shocked as you want. You two will be reborn so you are just as old as Minato Namikaze." Both Himawari and Shisui is looking at the Shinigami like he is crazy "Why would you want us to be reborn?" Himawari is not sure that would like to live a life again after how the last one ended. "You shall not be worried about having the same death you had in this life, I will make sure of that" The Shinigami assure her. "Fine We will do it," Both Himawari and Shisui say at the same time. Then everything fades to darkness.

The sandaime Hokage has just come back from congratulating his long time friend that just became a farther for two small children when suddenly everything turns white around. "What is this place?" Questions Sarutobi "Your mind for now" says a voice behind him so he turns around in a hurry and sees the Shinigami in all his glory. "what do you want with me?" asks Sarutobi "you nothing, I just have to tell you something important" is what Shinigami answers "What is so important" the Shinigami creats an illusion with an image of Himawari, Shisui and their farther next to them while they are laying in a crib as he just saw them 20 minutes ago then the picture changed to what he assumes is them again, when looking closer at that picture he can see them laying in two different coffins side by side, they look around 18 in the picture "both of them died when they were 18, last time around they will be older when that happens and they will remember it because they already remember and is probably coursing me to hell and back" "What do you mean with last time around? and why would they be coursing you?" "because they have been reborn, they will be older now than when they originally died" "Why did you recreate those there must be a reason why them?" "They both are high A-rank shinobi when they died but could take on S-rank without having trouble, both of them are some of the most talented that has ever been in the Uchiha clan I also chose those two because they went up against nine kage level shinobi and had the battle continued they would had won, they also have the ability to control someones mind without them even knowing they are being controlled and that is all because they have the Mangekyo Sharingan" "But the mangekyo is forbidden, how did they activate it?" "No one knows how they did it, but they kept it a secret for years before anyone found out about it on a mission that went horribly wrong and they controlled the enemy's mind and afterwards made their comrades forget about what they saw if it wasn't because you felt like there was something missing from the report and a Yamanaka into their teammates mind and almost didn't find anything if it wasn't because they let the jutsu go in that moment and that was only two month before they died" "They could control someone's mind! that should not be possible for an Uchiha!" "It is a jutsu they have because of the mangekyo, now I wish you good luck with them" and that was the last thing the sandaime heard from the Shinigami.

Chapter Et: Genin again.

Himawari and Shisui are sparring with each other in the forest to have some privacy from prying eyes both of them are seven years old and they have just graduated from the academy, and are going to find out who their teammates and sensei will be tomorrow 'he is stronger than me but I'm faster I jest need to find the right time to attack, no I need him to keep moving and then I can finish this' thought Himawarias she started jumping from tree to tree to make him follow her, when they reached near a clearing Himawari used *Kawarimi no Jutsu* A log appeared just right where Himawari just where and Shisui stops running and looks around when a kunai being held to his throat "I win" Tells 'Himawari Him from behind "Seems like you do" and they both start laughing like they were not completely serious a minute ago.

In the Hokage tower are standing Sakumo Hatake and watching the whole thing with the Hokage "You want me to be their sensei if I'm not mistaken?" asks Sakumo while he is smiling at the scene of brother and sister but at the same time he is surprised by the skill of both of them that spare could have gone both ways "Yes those two and then another but I'm not sure who will fit with them because you can see just as good as I can that they will only be held back by those who are in their graduating class so I'm looking for some genin who has lost his team to be the third member, you can choose the third member if you would want the team to be successful choose wisely" tells the Hokage him "Both Shisui and Himawari are already close to chunin level so I think someone who is ready to take the exam should be the last member" that is Sakumo's final answer he goes back to watch the two siblings walk home. "Why are they not walking towards the Uchiha grounds?" asks Sakumo suddenly before the sandaime could answer the other question "They live in the orphanage since their dad died last year in the attack, that was on the village, he was killed right in front of them" "How did they take it afterwards that their dad was dead?" "they didn't show up at the academy for two days and then when they did show up again it was like it never happened for them'' 'It is probably also because they have been reborn so it does not affect them anymore because of what they lost in their other life' thought Sarutobi "Hokage-sama is it supposed to change image like this?" "huh. no, it is not it is like someone is changing the image" the next thing both of them saw was how Himawari and Shisui died the frist time around.

^ what they see in crystalball^

Shisui is sitting in a tree getting ready to use *kotoamatsukami* when ha sense someone behind him, he takes his tanto and reflects all the kunai that is coming and in a quick *Shunshin no Jutsu* gets away from incoming attack and the next he knows he is surrounded by ROOT Shinobi, he uses *Shunshin no Jutsu* again and appears in a clearing where Danzo is waiting for him, Shisui slides into a defensive position and Danzo goes for his Sharingan Shisui takes his wrist and looks him in the eye, then puts him under a genjutsu, but Danzo uses *Izanagi* to appear in front of Shisui and hits him in the head, pulls his hair backwards so he can take his Sharingan. "Now I just need your other eye" "What a shame you won't get it" *Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu* the ROOT shinobi who showed up uses a Suiton Jutsu and while the steam disappears Shisui uses *Shunshin nu Jutsu* to get away.

Uchiha Itachi is leaning up a stone with his arms crossed when he sees some leaf fall to the ground "Shisui is that you?" asks Itachi because he can't see anyone "Come with me" and there he is sure that it is Shisui who was there, but something is wrong.

Itachi comes to the Naka river and sees Shisui with his back turned to him "It's too late to stop the coup d'etat by the Uchiha. If civil war breaks out in the leaf, other nations are sure to attack... which means a full-scale war. I was trying to stop the coup d'etat with *Kotoamatsukami*, but... Danzo-sama took my right eye... he doesn't trust me. He intends to protect the village his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I suspect he'll come after my left eye as well. So I want to give it to you before he has a chance." Shisui takes out his left eye 'Shisui' thinks Itachi. "You're the only one I trust except for my sister, my best friend. Please protect this village and the honour of the Uchiha name." Shisui holds out his left hand with his eye in and up in the night sky flyes a crow down to his hand and explodes in a mass of feathers and comes together again with his Sharingan in the left eye. "I accept it. what will you do now" Asks Itachi while Shisui starts walking backwards "If I die several circumstances will change. I've left a note already..." "wait, Shisui!" "Don't stop me Itachi. " 'If you're my friend' is the last thing Shisui thinks "Shisui!"

That was the last moments of Uchiha Shisui.

^Back with Sakumo and Sarutobi^

Both Hokage and Sakumo is in shock of what they just saw. The death of Uchiha Shisui... "That was Shisui wasn't it?" Sakumo can't make things to go as they should in his head because Shisui looked 18 but Danzo looked to be in his 60. "Yes, it was, he took his own life as we just saw" Then the crystal ball changes images again, this time it is Himawari.

^Himawaris death^

Himawari is sitting on her knees in front of her brother grave when Itachi shows up behind her "So it has finally come down to this. seems like I will have to die today, how fitting and only a week after my brother's death, just hurry up and get it over with but do me a favour first, will you?" and that is all Himawari has to say about dying "What kind of favour?" "Destroy my eyes so I know they won't fall into the wrong hands" Himawari takes her hands up to her eyes tear them out of her head where she crushes them in her hand and then gives them over to Itachi so he can make sure they are no longer useful. She gets back down to her knees takes her tanto and holds it out to Itachi as if telling him to kill her with her own weapon and he understands the message, he takes the weapon and holds it to her throat and slices it over she falls over her brother's grave who just got buried earlier the same day. Itachi laid her tanto on the ground beside the grave.

That was the death of Uchiha Himawari.

^back with Sakumo and Sarutobi^

Both Sakumo and Sarutobi is surprised that she just accepted that she was going to be killed like that. "Why are they both so young there because when we saw Danzo he was in his 60th but both of them are 18, how can that be? the only thing that can make it make sense in my head is that that they have had been reborn some years to early but that should be impossible, do you know something about this?" Asks Sakumo "Yes, I do the Shinigami had them be reborn. he didn't give me a reason why it is those to he choose I do not know but I know they were A-rank nin and could take S-rank and come out without much damage" Is Sarutobi answer "That is unbelievable but of what I have seen of those two it makes sense" Is Sakumo's final answer.

Some days later Himawari and Shisui show up at the academy, for the last time. "Okay everyone this will be your last day here with me as your sensei. I will tell you guys your teams now so. Team one... Team 14 is Uchiha Himawari, Shisui and Akita Shiro and your sensei is Hatake Sakumo. that was all of the teams now you guys can go to lunch and then come back here and wait for your sensei to come and pick you up" Himawari and Shisui leave to go outside and eat their lunch.

Outside they meet Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi while they are eating lunch and sits down beside them "Hey guys what are you up to?" Asks Shisui while he takes his lunch "Not mush Shisui or sensei is just being troublesome as normal now shut up so I can take a nap" Shikaku answers 'Why did I not see that coming' thought Shisui as he eats.

When they return to the class they see some junin have already shown up while Himawari and Shisui are the first because of them being early. The junin all look at them while they take some random seat in a corner of the room. A little later everyone is in the class waiting to hear who is who. The teams start going out of the room when their junin sensei calls the team number when there are only three teams left comes there three more senseis into the room and one of them are Hatake Sakumo... Himawari and Shisui look up at him when he steps in "Team 14 meet me at training ground 3 in 30 minutes" They nod their heads in understanding and gets up to leave.

At training ground, 3 is Atika Shiro waiting for his new team show up while he meditates he thinks about what kind of people he has to be on a team with all he knows about them is that they are good enough to be Chunin and that they are from the Uchiha clan. All he can do is wait for them.

30 minutes later Himawari and Shisui reach the training ground. They walk over to Shiro "Hey you must be Shiro, I'm Himawari and this is my twin brother Shisui" Himawari tells him. He looks up at them shocked and see them smiling at him The Uchiha twins sits down in front of him "I didn't know Uchihas could be polite" That's just makes siblings laugh "Yeah they would probably at us like we are a disappointment if they knew we had been polite to someone outside the clan" Shisui says "But we would pay to see the look on their faces" Himawari finishes "You two ain't like the others Uchihas" Shiro asks, Himawari's and Shisui's face expression change when he says that to a mask that betrays nothing and that's when Sakumo thinks it is a good time to show himself "Hey guys I think it is time we move on"

Sakumo tells them that he is going to see where each of them stand when it comes to skills and that Himawari and Shisui do not have the test to take "How do you plan on testing our skills Sakumo-Sensei?" It is Shiro who asks that "You are going to spare with me one after one. so should we start? Ladies first don't you guys think"

Himawari and Sakumo are standing looking at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Himawari is looking around to find something that will help show him her skills. when she see that there is a log just behind him she takes kunai out of her holster and throws it at the log and the she uses '*Kawarimi no Jutsu* with the log takes the kunai in her hand and tries to stab him in the leg. 'she can see on his face that he is a little surprised over her choice of attack. "Okay, Himawari I think that is enough. You knew that I was bigger and stronger than you. so you Got behind by using the log on the ground and something tells me that Shisui is going to do the same" Both Himawari and Shisui laugh at that "You got me because you don't look like a person Genjutsu works on like that" When Shisui says that Himawari gets a look in her eyes that just says that she could not agree more. "Do you both have the Sharingan?" asks Sakumo a little later "Hai" answer both siblings "okay. Shiro your turn since they have the same skills"

Shiro and Sakumo are in the middle of a Taijutsu battle when they hear snoring from the sidelines. they both stop and sweatdrop when they see the twins sleeping "well I think I have seen your skills now would you please wake up the twins" asks Sakumo "Sensei do it yourself" "Okay, okay"

A/N And that is the end of the first chapter and et means one in Danish. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
